


A wolf and its anchor

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Derek is having trouble with his shift so Cora convinced him to go see a shaman. Things get out of control and then Stiles appears, summoned by Derek´s wolf.The thing is the moment Derek smells him, he remembers.orthe one with the shady shaman and Cora´s instant teletransportation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Feb 4 2017!!!  
> Before you read:  
> 1-I haven´t seen season 6.
> 
> 2-Un Beta, but the Sterek is strong in this one...

Derek was close to snap again. His wolf, restless, had been clawing his insides trying to get out, trying to run free to… who knows what. It had been days, weeks, months, years. Ok, not years but it felt that way. Struggling constantly to keep his control, as if…

 _As if I'm not anchored anymore._ He realised. But that couldn't be. He shook that thought away and tried his breathing excercises.

Cora was ranting about what a bother it was that after coming all the way from Argentina they couldn't even spent two hours in the same room without Derek snapping at her.

She was right.

“I don't know what’s wrong.” he admitted through clenched teeth.

“Well. We should try and found out then.” There was a certain glint in her eyes that made Derek worry.

…

There had been just the three of them since the fire but Laura had died a few years back and Derek had inherit the alpha powers.

Until.

He gave his powers up in exchange of his sister's life.

Cora had been poisoned by yet another psychotic ex girlfriend and Derek had officially gave up on dating. Never. Ever again.

...

Two days later, Derek agreed to see a specialist of some sort.

“A shaman.” Cora told him. “She is known even in South America for being one of the three best spiritual guids. In the world, Derek. The world.”

She seemed very excited about their meeting and not for the first time Derek wonder if this wasn't Cora's excuse to meet the shaman.

They took an elevator to the last floor and then used a stair to the rooftop. There was a tent there surrounded by plants and a greenhouse.

After a few minutes of waiting a couple stepped out of the tent. Their eyes full of tears but with big happy smiles.

“She is amazing.” The older man said to them on their way out.

Cora elbowed Derek and he rolled his eyes.

They stepped inside and a young girl, around Cora's age greeted them.

That was another thing that made him worry. She seemed too young, but Derek swallowed his words and tried to relaxed enough to unclench his fists.

“Please sit down.” She said with a soothing tone and a warm expression that made Derek’s hackles rise. He had a problem with people that seemed too nice. Specially after Jennifer.

There were a few cushions around a black shallow pit. Derek sat down in front of the chaman and Cora next to him.

“How can I help?” She asked and Cora hurried to explain how much his brother seemed to struggle with his shift lately.

She also mentioned she was in Argentina studying the lost culture of the original tribes there and how much she wanted to meet her because of her amazing reputation.

Derek waited almost patiently while his little sister fangirl all over the shaman who smelled content after hearing Cora.

“Well, if you have a problem with your wolf but you don't know what the problem is, why don't we ask it?”

She made a flourish with her hand and the pit in the middle set on fire.

Derek almost had a panic attack right there but the fire changed color, it was blue and there was a lack of heat that made him stay put.

“I need you to concentrate.” She said.

Slowly the blue fire started to form the shape of a wolf. It was too big for the small space inside the tent, so only its front ended up well define and almost alive, in the center of the pit and staring at Derek.

“That is your wolf.” The shaman said. “And that is the problem.”

The wolf was silently growling. Visibly angry, Derek recognized the glare in it's eyes, the bare teeth.

“It's mad at me?” He asked not able to take his eyes away from it.

“See that thread of light that extends to you but can't quite reach you?” He nodded. “It's as if you had your wolf in a leash, not anchored.” She explained and _dam!_ he had been right at thinking about that.

The fire started to go out of control, the wolf clasping its jaw at his direction.

“You need to anchor it, Mr. Hale. Whatever you did will only be revealed if you accept it.”

“How?” He crawled back into a crouch.

Cora had moved away too.

“It's getting out of hand!” The shaman raised her voice. Not soothing and calm anymore.

Derek would have smirked but he was too busy trying to figure out what to do exactly.

Why was his inner wolf so upset with him?

What had he done?

“Mr. Hale! Control it!” the shaman yelled and Derek acted on instinct

He jumped forward and embraced the angry wolf. The flames licked his skin and this time they did burn all the way to his chest but not in a painful way.

A moment later a blinding light appeared and Derek hit the ground.

...

It took him longer than he'll admit to get used to his wolf shaping himself back. Whatever it was, Derek seemed to have calmed it.

Suddenly he sat up.

 _That scent_.

He stared in disbelief at the center of the tent.

“Stiles?”

The boy, no, the young man was looking absolutely confused by his surroundings.

“You… do you remember me?”  Stiles asked pale and with wide amber eyes locked on Derek´s.

Just like the day they’ve met, Derek felt his wolf move its tail at the sight of Stiles gaping-pink mouth. And just like before Derek fought the temptation to step forward, clasp his hands around Stiles face and bite his full lower lip, the need to lick each and everyone of Stiles' moles.

God he wanted to swipe his tongue over Stiles skin to taste every inch of it.

“You are hard to forget.” He said with a tinge of guilt.

He had thought about reaching out to Stiles after leaving 'la iglesia’ a lot. But at first he needed time to get better, later it had been so long he didn't know how to. Then the only time Derek dared to dial Stiles’ number, the line was out of service.

Derek had taking it as a sign.

He felt, more than saw, the moment the young man started to fall, his knees giving up.

He couldn't blame him. Spontaneous teletransportation could do that to you Derek guessed.

“Hey, I got you.” He told Stiles when the guy seemed close to a panic attack. “Don't worry. You are safe. I promise.”

“You remember…. Me.” He managed before passing out .

Derek made sure he wasn't in any pain and figured the situation had been too much.

“Ok. That never happened before.” The shaman murmured. “Anyways… wait.” She looked around. “Where is your sister?”

Derek frowned at her. “I came alone.” He reminded her.

She turned her head at him, fast. “You did not.” She argued.

Derek took Stiles, one arm behind his knees and the other at his back, and stood up.

“I told you. My sister Cora recommended you over the phone. That's how I got here.”

She looked about to argue but seemed to realised he wasn't lying.

_Why would I?_

“Something strange is happening. I need time to gather some information. I assume you know him?”

Derek looked down at Stiles completely exhausted, sleeping soundless in his arms.

“Yes.” He murmured.

“Ok then, I'll call you tomorrow.”

Derek nodded and took the lift back to the parking lot. There he arranged Stiles on the back seats and drove carefully to his apartment.

He was going to call Cora and complain about her recommended shaman. That girl was anything but ‘the third universally renowned spirit guide’ or whatever she had said.

...

“I can't believe you.” Cora seemed very adamant on not trusting Derek's version of the story.

“Well explain me then how come I have a very real and asleep Stiles Stilinski in my bed right now.”

He knew he made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth.

“Last time we Skype I could swear you had a couch.” He could hear her smirk.

“He is too long for the couch.”

_Damit!_

“Oh, wow. TMI brother of mine!” She laughed.

“I'm ending the call.” He warned.

“But Der! Don't you see? Whatever she did it work! You have not sneer at me not even once during this phone call.”

Derek frowned. She was right.

They talk about her for a while and then he decided to order some food in case Stiles woke up.

He thought about calling Scott for a moment. But then he chose to dial the Sheriff’s number instead.

“Hello?” A woman answered.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I was hoping to talk to John?”

“Sorry, this is my husband’s phone. Noah? Maybe you have the wrong number.” She politely supplied.

“Yes. Sorry. Again.”

“Don´t worry about it.”

He stared at his phone for a long moment. The contact said literally 'John Stilinski’.

He shrugged it off. It had been too long. It had been his fault. He would have to wait for Stiles to wake up for now.

...

Twelve hours.

Stiles slept for twelve hours in a row before his heartbeat turned erratic and his breathing shallow in a way Derek recognized easily.

“Shh.” He knelt next to the bed. “Don't worry Stiles, everything is fine. I promise.”

He hovered over the young man before finding the courage to lay a hand over Stiles bíceps so he could take the pain away.

Stiles relaxed and then opened his eyes slowly.

Derek clenched his jaw before he could say something stupid as : _you are beautiful_. He had been about to say things like that since the moment the Sheriff had handcuffed him in the back of a cruiser and Stiles had sneak inside to challenge Derek.

“I _am not afraid of you.”_ the boy had lied and Derek fell a little bit in love with him right then.

But no. That couldn't be.

Stiles was a kid.

Well not right now but… yeah Derek wasn't good.

He wasn't good for anyone, but especially for Stiles.

“Derek…” Stiles whispered.

And Derek felt his wolf jump in excitement, like a fucking dog begging to be pet.

 _Pathetic_.

“Am I dreaming?” the young man blinked slowly.

“No Stiles. I don't really know what happened but you are in New York with me.” He explained shyly.

Stiles kept staring at him while Derek show him the bathroom, offered some of his clothes -that Stiles politely accepted making Derek’s wolf stupidly happy and whiny- and then made breakfast.

It was making him restless, to have Stiles so focus on him, as if he was the one that show out of thin air and could disappear just as easily.

Derek hated the way that thought made his chest tight.

“You are oddly quiet.” Derek commented. He missed Stiles voice and now that he had him, the guy only stared silently.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled and then stood to take his cereal bowl to the sink.

_Why do I always say the wrong thing?_

“No, it's not… I mean. I am sorry. Whatever the shaman did was because of me and…” he suddenly realised. “You should call home. Let them know you are ok.”

He offered his phone at Stiles immediately but he froze, his scent turning sad and scared, tainting his natural smell, that Derek enjoyed so much.

“What's wrong?”

Derek hated the fear and frustration that tainted Stiles’ glorious and addicting scent.

Sadness, guilt, hurt, fear. Those were wrong in Stiles scent. Always.

“Could we not? Just until we figure out what happened.” Stiles managed and Derek lower es his hand holding the phone. Stiles heartbeat slowed down.

Something was happening.

“Stiles.” Was all Derek could say. Could ever say actually.

That one name coming out of his mouth as a whole sentence. As if in it where the questions and answers of the universe. Or at least of Derek’s little world.

They sat down in the kitchen. Stiles commenting on the books that were scattered around, as if compensating for his early silence. He asked about Derek's life since leaving Beacon Hills and only once he managed to say something to subtlety unleashed his bitterness about the radio silence that preceded Derek's departure.

...

Derek was content. At some point during lunch Stiles had finally accepted he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and was now bickering with Derek more relaxed.

He received a text from the shaman asking for his address and he called Cora via  Skype so Stiles could say hi to her.

Big mistake.

Cora dropped some serious hints about Derek's perpetual infatuation with Stiles, even if the young man didn't get them. Derek felt embarrassment starting to show, his ears burning when suddenly the door burst open.

Stiles stood quickly and Derek stepped between him and the threat out of pure instinct.

It turned out to be the shaman.

“The Hunt” was all she said, almost yelling.

It made no sense to Derek but Stiles tensed and Derek smelt the fear and sadness overflowing.

“That is what happened! That explains the wolf struggling to reconnect and the change in your memories.”

“What?” Both guys asked.

She started to walk from one corner of the room to the other, words rushing out of her mouth. Derek and Stiles looked at each other and sat back down trying to follow her logic. If there was any.

He even turned the laptop so Cora could see too.

“You came to me with your sister Cora, asking for help. Your wolf had disconnected somehow. You had lost your anchor and we tried to talk to it by summoning to the room. Don't you see?” She looked frantic. Derek glanced back at Stiles who had his big round eyes wide open. “ Your wolf had been severed at a deep and spiritual level by the Hunt. They took your anchor away along with your memories of it and your wolf was trying to make you remember.” That made Stiles gasped. This time Derek didn't dare to look. He knew his anchor had changed long ago but didn't say anything because that could unleash a long conversation that he was sure Stiles wouldn't like to be part of.

“Then you embraced your wolf and your connection was so strong you physically dragged your anchor from whatever the Hunt takes their prey. Bringing not just your memories but your sister's! And destroying the spell.”

She stopped pacing to glare at them.

“You made me doubt of myself.” But then she smirked triumphantly. “But now I know better. You presented a challenge so big we did something only a few in history had managed. We weakened The Hunt.” She was full on grinning now. “I'm so awesome!”

The shaman was practically buzzing with pride.

Derek had a lot of questions but right now all he could do was look at Stiles.

_Hunt? Prey? Had Stiles been kidnapped??_

“Stiles.”

“I'm your anchor?”

Ok. So that talk was first.

“Oh, come on! You didn't tell him?” The shaman seemed frustrated. “I don't have time for this. But listen I am not overreacting. You, “she pointed at Stiles. “have no idea how strong a bond has to be to reach across dimensions and pull a physical object all the way here. And don't play fool. It has to come from both sides.”

She turned to the door. “I expect a thank you card soon.”

She said over her shoulders on her way out. The door closing by itself.

_Bond. Strong bond. Both sides?_

“You didn't answer.” Stiles looked back at Derek with an earnest expression. The same one he had all morning. The one that made Derek realised just how much he had hurt Stiles disappearing the way he did.

“I can't tell you the exact moment. But it was before Jennifer. Otherwise I don't think I would have done what I did.”

He still remembered Stiles crying, pleading, telling him who Jennifer Blake really was and Derek hadn't doubt a single second on turning against her. He never knew if Stiles had talked to Deaton like he did about her and the love spell he had on Derek. But Stiles probably didn't care.

“It wasn't until I lost Boyd that I really consider it. But… it was when Kate showed up again that I knew, with certainty.”

“That's… all this time and you…” Stiles was breathing heavily.

“I didn't know how to tell you. How to explain the importance of a human anchor…” that was a lie.

“You are lying.” Cora accused.

 _Fuck!_ He forgot she was listening.

“I…”

“Tell me Derek.” Stiles plead. “Please. I need to know.”

And how could Derek deny him anything?

“I didn't want to scare you. You knew how important Allyson was to Scott and-”

Stiles was shocked. His eyes wide, his lower lip hanging open.

_Damit!_

“You were a kid. I was a mess. I needed to get away for a while. Try to get better. I started therapy and arranged the life I left when I ran behind Laura back to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles scent changed again. Shame and guilt mising up with hope and something more…

“I'm not the same anymore Derek. I've done things.”

“I know the nogitsune-”

“I killed someone.” Stiles cut Derek's sentence. “After the nogitsune.”

Derek watched him, Stiles seemed to be expecting some kind of rejection.

“I’ve killed people too Stiles. I killed my uncle for power and revenge. There is no-”

“You don't even know the story.” Stiles said with clear distress.

Derek dared to take Stiles hand into his. “I don't need to. I know you Stiles Stilinski. You would kill someone for two reasons. One, to protect your pack, your family.” Stiles had tears in his eyes and was struggling to breath but Derek could smell it was relief instead of panic. “Two, to survive. Because you are a survivor. Like me.” The last two words were said in a quiet breath.

Derek waited for Stiles to compose. He held his hand and gave Stiles -what he hoped was- a reassuring little smile.

After what felt like hours  just because Derek could enjoy holding hands, skin touching skin, Stiles seemed ready to talk.

“I was taken by the Hunt to a place lost in time where nothing ever happened. The pack forgot about me. My father. I don't know for how long or why. All I know is that I was sure no one needed me. That no one would ever remember me… and then. You.”

Stiles just stared at Derek, eyes tracing his features as if to engrave it on his mind. As if Derek would ever allow Stiles to go for more than a day without seeing him.

Derek learned. That was part of the reason he was a survivor.

Granted some things took more time -like avoid psychopaths as girlfriends- but he eventually learned.

And the last few times Derek left Stiles alone none of them had been happy. So maybe he should take a shot and just staying with Stiles. Maybe together, without secret feelings, they could manage to be better. To be some sort of happy. Together.

But what if Stiles didn't want that? What if all this Derek was picking from Stiles scent was just because he was grateful to be back?

 _Both sides._ The shaman had said.

“We have to go back to Beacon Hills then.” He tightened his grasp on Stiles hand. “We’ll find a way.”

“What if they can't remember me?” Stiles face was closer than before, taking all of Derek's attention.

“Then you stay.” Derek could feel Stiles´breath, that's how close they were.

“I thought you leaving was you… leaving.” Derek could read the unsaid “ _me_.” in Stiles amber eyes.

“Me leaving was me fighting not to-” He dared.

“Not to what?” they were only inches apart.

“Not to do this.”

And finally Derek kissed him, their lips colliding softly, just feeling each other. Then Stiles´ free hand curled around derek´s neck and the inner wolf howled content.

The kiss changed. Suddenly there was heat and tongue, and teeth and “more.” cried the wolf.

Derek held Stiles against him as strong as he could, he used his mouth and hands to make Stiles know just how much he wanted this. he wanted Stiles.

The wolf inside needed to let Stiles know.

“I'm not letting you go.” he managed between kisses.

“Promise?” the desperation in Stiles's voice pulled something in Derek's chest.

“I promise.”  there would be nothing in this world or anyother that would make Derek leave Stiles again, as long as the human wanted him back.

After all, Derek Hale learned, his wolf was content and he had his anchor safely between his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love <3


End file.
